<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into you by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447398">Into you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu One shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, tipsy bokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BokuAka kissing. That's all really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu One shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its probably terrible but i wanted to write it so bad so i did</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi Keiji sat on the couch reading a manga on his phone, he doesn’t even realise that it’s almost 10p.m and his roommate still wasn’t back. Bokuto had gone to buy some fried chicken as they were too lazy to cook since it was the weekend. They both had had quite the stressful week, now that they were in their second and third years at university already. Akaashi is about to dial his best friend’s number when the door opens and Bokuto enters with a paper bag in one hand and a pack of beer in his other. “Look what I brought us!” he says excitedly, gesturing to the beer. Akaashi doesn’t exactly love it but he doesn’t mind it, mostly because Bokuto refuses to try anything else. Getting beer really wasn’t that hard and they always have cans in their fridge but Bokuto always acted like he had found some lost treasure every time he brought a can home. Akaashi found it quite endearing to be honest, more than he’d like to admit.</p><p>They’d been friends for a long time now. They were together throughout high school and as fate would have it, also ended up not only in the same university but the same apartment. Akaashi knew the other man better than he had known himself, they had been through everything together. And as well as Akaashi could read Bokuto like a book, he was also that much better at concealing his own emotions. He doesn’t quite remember when or how it had happened but he had a crush Bokuto. A big one. He didn’t mind hiding it and he didn’t want to bother with the whole confession thing. Not yet at least.</p><p>Bokuto comes out of the shower, he is wearing a loose white shirt and some  grey sweatpants. Akaashi watches the way the shirt hangs on his muscled body and it looks <em>really damn good</em> and the way the pants hug his-<br/>
Akaashi shakes his head to clear his thoughts as Bokuto makes his way to the table and tears open the pack of beer, grabbing two cans.  He hands one to Akaashi who averts his gaze in time and turns on the TV. They watch whatever is on and sip their drinks in comfortable silence. </p><p>Before they know it, Bokuto has drained four cans and has started rambling about everything. Akaashi knows this all too well, Bokuto gets talkative when he is tipsy. But he doesn’t mind it at all and entertains him by listening and making casual conversation. Another thing that Bokuto does when he is tipsy is: flirting. He becomes extra touchy, accompanied by shameless strings of words leaving his mouth and all this is directed to whoever is in the room. Usually this happens in a room full of people when they’re all hanging out together, so Bokuto jumps from person to person, to flirt with whoever lets him. It’s quite harmless, it’s more of his way of joking around and it never really means anything. But this time the target seems to be Akaashi alone. </p><p> </p><p>Of course Bokuto has done this with Akaashi before, they’ve done it a million times. It always ends up with Akaashi either walking away or ignoring his drunk best friend, both ending up with a pouty Bokuto. “Heyyyy beautiful,” Bokuto slurs, turning to the younger. Akaashi just cocks an eyebrow in slight amusement. “Did you know that you have really pretty eyes?” Bokuto asks innocently as he inches closer to Akaashi as if to try and get a better look at them. Akaashi doesn’t flinch or move away, he’s used to it, yet he doesn’t know why the compliment makes his heart beat like that. Akaashi swallows, “My eyes?” he asks in mocking curiosity just to humour him. “Yeah, your eyes. I love the way they’re shaped,” he whispers. Then he brings up his hand to Akaashi’s face and touches the skin right under his eyes. Akaashi freezes at the touch, sure they have flirted but not like this. Never like this. He closes his eyes in hopes that he wakes up from this twisted dream that his brain seems to be playing and that it’s all in his head. But instead he is greeted with Bokuto’s fingertips caressing his eyelids gently. Akaashi now has goosebumps all over his body. </p><p>Bokuto mumbles some more compliments about how lovely Akaashi’s eyes are and all the other can do is sit there, motionless. He slowly opens his eyes to find those familiar golden eyes looking right at him. <em>I need to move</em>, he tells himself. He then leans back to widen the gap between them but Bokuto seems like he has no intention of doing so. He just leans in, along with Akaashi, the gap now closer than ever, if anything.</p><p>“How come you never react to all the things that I do?” Bokuto asks, almost disappointed. That pout appearing on his face again. He sounded so genuine, if it had been any other day, Akaashi would have believed him. “Bokuto-san, perhaps you should eat your chicken,” he tries to divert the topic. “No answer me, Akaashi.” Bokuto demands, leaning even closer. Akaashi can feel his breath on his skin now, one careless move and-</p><p>“Why doesn’t it affect you?” he continues, “Am I not good en-” He gets cut off as Akaashi fists his shirt and pulls him closer to finally close the gap between them. He doesn’t know what makes him do that, it’s not like he’s drunk, he’s perfectly aware of everything that is happening. He thought he had the whole thing under control so why lose it now. The kiss lasts about two seconds when Akaashi realizes that even though he might be sober, Bokuto might not, the other being a lightweight. So he stops and turns his face away slightly to break their kiss. A mix of horror and regret consume him completely, what the hell had he just done?</p><p>Bokuto looks at Akaashi confused for a while but still refuses to get off him. Akaashi has fully turned away now in guilt.<br/>
“What just happened?” Bokuto murmurs.<br/>
“I-I d-didn’t mean to, I’m sorry I-” Akaashi tries to stammer out an apology.<br/>
“Sorry? For what?”<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
“Why did you stop?”<br/>
“What? You’re drunk and I didn’t-”<br/>
“I am not drunk, I feel a little tipsy but I’m still very much in my senses.”<br/>
“Oh.”<br/>
<em>Oh.</em><br/>
“Why did you stop? Did you not want…?” He trails off, suddenly becoming hyper aware of the events that took place a couple of minutes ago. He also realizes that he’s literally lying on Akaashi and quickly tries to sit up but the other stops him, “No! It’s not like that, I did...want to. I have wanted to for so long.”<br/>
“Really? I always thought you weren’t into me like that or that I wasn’t good enough- HEY!” Bokuto yelps as Akaashi pulls him closer yet again by the shirt, he almost loses his balance from the sudden movement but regains it fast enough. </p><p>This time there’s no awkward tension or even a hint of hesitation. It’s like they’ve wanted this for as long as they can remember and they sink into their kiss. Bokuto now has Akaashi trapped under him, with his knees on either side of the younger’s thighs and his hands cup Akaashi’s face. It starts off with small closed mouthed kisses but as Akaashi’s hands start to glide over Bokuto’s chest and abdomen, Bokuto deepens their kiss. He opens his mouth and lets his tongue brush against Akaashi’s, almost as if asking for permission which Akaashi happily grants by sweeping his own over Bokuto’s. Their kiss soon becomes wet and sloppy but neither has any intention to stop. Bokuto’s hands hungrily grab at the flesh on Akaashi’s thighs and ass. His right hand glides up to caress the other’s neck. A soft but high pitched noise escapes Akaashi and it makes Bokuto freeze. He’s never heard him make that sound before. He pulls back to look at his lover’s face and he sees the man under him blushing furiously. He probably didn’t expect it either. </p><p>A wild grin appears on his face, the kind of expression that makes Akaashi shiver and shrink into himself a little. But Bokuto was having none of it. He leans down again, kissing Akaashi more aggressively than ever, the younger can barely catch his breath. From there on Bokuto tries everything to try and get that noise out of Akaashi again. And he succeeds. Multiple times.<br/>
They spend three hours on that couch, making out heavily. At some point Bokuto’s shirt rips but he doesn’t care as long as he has Akaashi’s hands on him. Bokuto’s fingers are under Akaashi’s shirt, tracing over all the well defined lines of his lean but muscular body.</p><p>Their session finally ends when Bokuto’s stomach grumbles and they remember that their chicken was left on the table, long forgotten. They giggle into each other’s skin softly and untangle themselves from each other. They sit closer than usual now, with smiles adorning their faces, wider than ever. Bokuto goes back to rambling about all that has been on his mind and Akaashi fondly listens.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if u liked it pls leave comments and kudos! ty for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>